


Your Shoes Were too Big for Me, but I Still Walked Miles in Them.

by Ionlycreatedthis4heatwaves



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fuck Canon, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda? Ig, Phil doesn't know that he is a sucky dad, Phil is a sucky dad in this, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst go brrrrr, Sleepy Bois Inc brain rot, Technoblade is the favorite child, Tommy is the youngest, Wilbur & Tommy Fluff, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur is the eldest child, baby TommyInnt, i will die on this hill, no romantic relationships, protective older brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionlycreatedthis4heatwaves/pseuds/Ionlycreatedthis4heatwaves
Summary: "Dad, who's this?"What happens when Phil brings home another child?and What happens when parents pick favorites?What happens when Wilbur has to be more than just a brother?What happens when Phil leaves for too long?
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Your Shoes Were too Big for Me, but I Still Walked Miles in Them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my new story

It was normal for Phil to be gone for long periods of time. Wilbur had become accustomed to it. Phil had always favored his twin brother, Techno, over him, and Wilbur envied his brother for it. He used to hate Technoblade, but he came to realize that it wasn’t his fault. His brother had always been kind to him after all. 

He knew that Techno was Phil’s favorite out of the three boys. Phil never admitted it out loud but his actions said it far louder than any words he could ever speak. Tommy was literally an infant and Phil still spent more time with Techno than he did with Tommy. Wilbur wanted nothing more for his father to show a fraction of the appreciation that he showed Techno, Although, it had always been like this. When Wilbur was younger it was less apparent who the favorite was, but it was always there. It was like a shadow that loomed at the back of Wilbur’s head. Wilbur tried to deny it at first, but now that he was eleven years old, he didn’t try to deny it. It was too apparent at this point. 

The faithful day when Phil brought Tommy home from Ender knows where he was swaddled in blankets. Phil had left earlier that day to visit a nearby village to buy necessities. He had brought back an infant along with him. Tommy was a very loud child and surprisingly clingy. Phil had told Wilbur that back at the village, where he found the boy, that Tommy did not like people picking him up, or touching him in general, but when Phil had heard the screaming child from a few merchant-stands over and went to pick him up, Tommy stopped crying. Wilbur was honestly scared at that information. What if Tommy didn’t like him? Tommy didn’t like anyone else but Phil so why would he like him? 

All that was put aside as Phil had to put down the child to help Techno with dinner. Phil had set Tommy down in his crib thinking that he was asleep and he wouldn’t cry. Once Phil had left the room and walked downstairs to help Techno, Tommy started crying. Wilbur, unfortunately, had the room right next to Tommy. Techno’s room was across the hall from Wilbur’s room, and Phil’s room was right next to Techno’s. Wilbur was the unfortunate one that had to share a wall with a very loud baby. 

Wilbur was in his room at the time when Phil had set Tommy down. He was playing his newly gifted guitar and quietly humming to himself. One of the nice things Phil did for him was gifting him a new guitar after he saw Wilbur’s fascination with music. While Wilbur was absently plucking at the strings of his guitar, Tommy had started crying. Wilbur tried to ignore it at first, since he was an eleven-year-old boy and had no idea how to comfort a small child, but then the crying got louder to the point where Tommy was wailing. It became too much for Wilbur to handle and it was apparent that Phil was not going to handle the situation anytime soon. Putting all his doubts aside, he headed for Tommy’s room.

When Wilbur entered Tommy’s room he realized that the crying was even louder than he thought. The little guy was squirming and wiggling around in his crib, and clearly was not in the slightest bit happy. Wilbur rushed over to Tommy’s crib. 

“Hey, little guy,” Wilbur said in a soft voice trying not to scare the small child. Tommy opened his eyes and peered up at Wilbur with bright, baby blue eyes. His eyes were welled up with tears, but he stopped crying for a moment when he realized that Wilbur was there. Although, that didn’t last long as he started to cry again. He wrenched his eyes closed as he started to sob like he had before Wilbur had approached the crib. Wilbur reached down to slowly pick up Tommy. Wilbur had never held a baby before and never was taught how to but he tried to copy how he had seen Phil hold the baby. It was a little awkward at first but Wilbur got used to it. 

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay now,” Wilbur cooed at Tommy while gently rocking him back and forth, hoping to comfort Tommy. “You’re alright. No need to cry anymore,” Wilbur said to the small child. Tommy’s cries faded as Wilbur continued to rock him back and forth. The infant opened his eyes and looked at Wilbur’s eyes. He stared at them as his cries were reduced to small whimpers. Wilbur really hoped that Tommy wasn’t hungry or needed a change. Tommy seemed to quiet down by just being held, so that was a good sign. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Wilbur asked softly. Tommy was red-faced from crying and had snot running from his nose. Wilbur walked quietly down the hall to the bathroom, and he wiped away Tommy’s excess tears and snotty nose with a wet, warm cloth. 

“See? All better now,” he said, still keeping his voice soft so the baby wouldn’t start crying again. Tommy was still focused on Wilbur’s eyes like they were the most fascinating thing in the world. Wilbur must have noticed his intense stare because he asked, “What is it, bud?” All Wilbur got as a reply was a chubby smile from the small child. Wilbur gave Tommy a smile in return. 

Wilbur had never had this close of a look at Tommy. The boy had only been here for a month after all. He started to notice that Tommy was skinny for a baby, but that’s because it would take time for him to put on some more weight. Tommy had bright, baby blue eyes with a blonde tuft of hair on the top of his head, and he also had the most contagious smile. 

Tommy interrupted Wilbur’s thoughts by reaching his tiny hand up towards Wilbur’s face. He pulled Tommy closer so he could reach his face. His little hand touched the side of Wilbur’s and his face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree. The smile returned to his face and he let out a joyous giggle. Wilbur couldn’t help but smile. ‘Maybe having a little brother isn’t so bad,’ Wilbur thought to himself. 

“Is my face cool?” Wilbur asked teasingly with a smile. He got another giggle in reply. “I know right? My face is pretty cool,” Wilbur told Tommy confidently. All Tommy did was laugh. Wilbur started to bounce Tommy up and down in his arms. Wilbur thought Tommy would be okay now. He wasn’t crying anymore. Wilbur walked back down the hall to Tommy’s room and re-entered the room. 

Wilbur walked over to the crib again and set Tommy down. Tommy was watching Wilbur with curious eyes. Wilbur started towards the door that was opposite of the crib. When Tommy realized that Wilbur was leaving he started crying again. Tommy was reaching out towards Wilbur and was struggling to set up. Tommy's eyes were already welling up with tears. Wilbur knew that if he left Tommy would start crying again. 

Wilbur let out a loud sigh, “Okay, big man.” He walked back over to the crib and picked the baby up again. As he was picked up again by Wilbur, his cries stopped. This time Wilbur held Tommy to his chest with Tommy’s head on his shoulder. Gently, he bounced Tommy up and down. “Hey, now. It’s okay. I won’t go anywhere, I promise,” Wilbur said to Tommy. 

“Shh, why don’t we go to my room now, alright?” Wilbur cooed looking around the room and seeing no chair for him to sit down in. There was only a small crib sat under a window. Since there was no chair here, he wanted to move to his room. He walked out of the room with Tommy in his arms. 

Walking into Wilbur’s room, Tommy looks around curiously. Tommy had not been in Wilbur’s room before so he was fascinated by everything in his room. Wilbur sat down on the edge of his bed with Tommy in his arms. “This is my room, big man,” Wilbur said. Tommy just looked back up at Wilbur with curious eyes. Wiggling against Wilbur’s grasp, Tommy reached to touch the bed. Wilbur let go but let his hands hover near-by so Tommy wouldn’t fall. Tommy crawled out of Wilbur’s lap and onto the bed to explore. 

Tommy had his eye on one of the few stuffed animals on Wilbur’s bed. Wilbur had stuffed animals on his bed because they had either been gifted to him or he had acquired them from someone. Wilbur never was big on stuffed animals but he kept them for the sake of others. He only had a few on his bed. Tommy was especially drawn to a cow stuffed animal that was sitting on one of Wilbur’s pillows. Tommy slowly crawled over to the cow plush. Tommy completely disregarded the other stuffed animals as he latched onto the leg of the cow stuffed animal. He turned around and looked at Wilbur with a wide smile like he just discovered a secret treasure. 

Wilbur let out a laugh and asked, “What did you find? Is that cool, bud?” Tommy laughed. The small child tried to crawl his way back to Wilbur with the cow’s leg in hand, but Tommy found out pretty quickly that this was a hard task. Wilbur laughed at his actions and moved to scoop up the younger and the plush into his arms. Tommy was just laughing. Tommy seemed to be very happy for a baby that was crying less than ten minutes ago. 

Wilbur walked over to his desk and grabbed his notebook and pen with the small child in one of his arms. Wilbur knew that he couldn’t play the guitar and hold the child at the same time. He did the next best thing. Wilbur still had lyrics floating around in his head from earlier, so he decided to try and write down lyrics. Wilbur walked over back to his bed with a book, a pen, and a baby in his arms. He sat down with his arms around Tommy, which held him securely in his lap so he wouldn’t fall, and he had the pen and journal in his hands as he began to write. Tommy looked around the room but didn’t try to wiggle from Wilbur’s grasp again, which he was thankful for. 

Tommy looked at what Wilbur was doing but he didn’t seem interested. Tommy cuddled the stuffed cow close to him as he leaned into Wilbur’s chest. Wilbur smiled at his actions. Tommy sucked on his thumb as he watched Wilbur jot down whatever lyrics in his notebook. Wilbur started to quietly hum. 

Wilbur heard footsteps come up the stairs. They were too heavy to be Techno’s so he guessed it was Phil coming up the stairs. Wilbur couldn’t be bothered to move. He was guessing that Phil was coming to tell him dinner was ready. He heard Phil go into the room next to him instead of approaching his room. He heard shifting around in the other room as Phil had found that Tommy was no longer in his crib. Wilbur smiled but kept humming and writing. 

Phil approached Wilbur’s door and opened it while asking, “Hey, Wil. Have you seen Tom-- oh.” The words dying on his lips as he saw Tommy curled up on Wilbur’s lamp. Both of the boys looked up at Phil at the same time. Tommy smiled wide as he realized it was Phil who entered the room. 

Wilbur had a small smile as he said, “Yeah, I think I’ve seen him.” Tommy looks up to Wilber with big, blue eyes. “Right, Tommy?” Wilbur says to Tommy and Tommy laughs at the mention of his name. 

“I just heard Tommy crying while I was helping Techno with dinner so I was coming to check on him,” Phil said. Wilbur’s smile slightly faltered at this because Tommy had been wailing for a good fifteen minutes before Wilbur did anything. It had also been at least fifteen more minutes since Wilbur actually went over and picked Tommy up. “I thought we had an escapee on our hands but I see you beat me to the little guy,” Phil said looking towards Tommy. Tommy wasn’t paying attention to Phil, but instead, he was looking up at Wilbur still. 

‘If this was a race, I didn’t just beat you, I dragged you,’ Wilbur thought sourly. 

“Yeah, I guess I did,” Wilbur said instead while putting his pen and notebook down. Wilbur rubbed Tommy’s back while looking back up at Phil. 

“Dinner is almost ready,” Phil said at last. “It should be ready in about five minutes. I can go ahead and take Tommy off of your hands,” Phil offered but was already walking towards Wilbur with his arms outstretched towards Tommy. 

Wilbur quickly wrapped his arm protectively around Tommy’s back and said, “No, it’s okay. I got him.” Wilbur tried to make his voice sound as non-snarky as possible. Wilbur didn’t know why but his mind was screaming at him to protect Tommy. 

“Oh, okay then. Come down in a few minutes alright?” Phil said, backing off. 

“We will,” Wilbur answered. Phil nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

As Wilbur heard footsteps disappear downstairs, he relaxed his hand on Tommy’s back. Tommy pulled his head away from Wilbur’s chest and raised his stuffed cow the best he could so that it would be closer to Wilbur. 

“Baa!” Tommy exclaimed. Wilbur laughed. 

“No, no,” Wilber corrected gently, “Cows say moo.” Tommy just looked at him in confusion. “Ya know what? We’ll work on that later, okay?” Wilbur asked, not expecting an answer. 

Wilbur stood up, taking the small child with him. Tommy adjusted in his arms. Wilbur gently grabbed the cow from Tommy. Tommy looked up at Wilbur with sad eyes as Wilbur took the plush from him. “It’s okay, bub. You can have it back after dinner,” Wilbur reassured. Tommy seemed to understand to some extent because he seemed to relax. Wilbur gently set the cow down on his bed. 

Wilbur walked out of his room with Tommy in his hands. Wilbur could already smell the familiar smell of baked potatoes. What more could Wilbur expect from Techno’s cooking? When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw the dinner table had already been set and the food was on the table. 

Wilbur went and sat down in his respected chair with Tommy in his arms. Phil gently took Tommy from Wilbur’s arms. Wilbur let him since he had to eat. Tommy looked back at Wilbur with sad eyes but Phil was quick to gently bounce him up and down. Phil quickly disappeared with Tommy. Wilbur realized that Tommy wouldn’t stay quiet for long by himself. 

It was the two of them at the dinner table. The table was made for six people but only three plates sat on the table. Phil would sit on the end of the table with Techno to his left and Wilbur to his right. They were having baked potatoes with pork chops and a side of green beans. Wilbur wanted to finish as quietly as possible so he could get back to Tommy. Wilbur was staring intensely down at his plate in front of him, lost in thought. 

“Wilbur,” Techno said, drawing Wilbur out of his thoughts, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Wilbur said, giving Techno a smile. 

“What were you doing?” Techno asked. 

“Oh, I was just playing my guitar beforehand,” Wilbur replied. 

“That’s uh… nice,” Techno had always been horrible with small talk. 

“What did you do today?” Wilbur asked, easing the awkwardness. 

“I didn’t do much today actually. I practiced fighting with my sword earlier in the morning. I read some and then I helped Phil with dinner,” Techno said. 

“How can you be such a nerd but such a good fighter at the same time?” Wilbur asked, teasingly. 

“How can you only own two sweaters that are the exact same?” Techno said eyeing the sweater that he had on right now. 

“Maybe if Dad took me shopping half as much as he takes you, I might have nice clothes,” Wilbur defends. Wilbur laughed at his own comment but stopped when he realized Techno wasn’t smiling. His piercing red eyes held a look of sadness, but his face was unreadable. “Hey, I didn’t mean---” Wilbur started.

“No, it’s fine. I just--” Techno interrupted but stopped when he heard footsteps come downstairs. Techno shared a knowing look with Wilbur as both of the boys fell silent. Phil walked down the stairs without the child in his hands. Phil took his seat at the end of the table. Hopefully, Phil could not feel the tension in the room for the boys’ sake. Once Phil sat down Wilbur turned towards his food and started eating, Techno did likewise. 

“So I see that you held Tommy today,” Phil said after a few minutes of eating in silence. He was obviously referring to Wilbur. 

“Uh, yeah. I did,” Wilbur said. 

“And how did that go?” Phil asked. 

“It was good. I mean, Tommy is really clingy but he’s a pretty cute kid,” Wilbur said, softly smiling down at his dinner plate. 

“You’re telling me. The kid was just clingy to my arm as I tried to put him down so I wouldn’t leave,” Phil says with a small laugh. 

Wilbur looked down at his plate but he was smiling. “He is very clingy,” Wilbur said. “He seemed to like me, though. So that’s good. I was scared he wasn’t because of what you said about how Tommy liked the people at the village---er, more how he didn’t like any of the people at the village, but he seemed to not mind me.”

“That’s great, mate,” his father said with a smile. “Tommy hasn’t had his bottle for the night. Would you want to maybe feed ‘em?” 

“Uh, sure. But I don’t know how to feed him, I’ve never fed a baby a bottle,” Wilbur said to his father. 

“I wouldn’t have expected you to. I’ll show you how to after dinner,” said Phil. Phil turned to Techno and started talking to him. 

“So Techno, I think I saw a spawner a few days ago in a cave that is near the house. Would you want to come and explore it with me?” Phil asked Techno. 

“Really?” Techno asked in disbelief as he set his fork down on his plate and turned and looked at Phil with wide eyes. He was obviously excited. 

“Yeah. I think you are ready now. I’ve seen how gifted you are with a sword,” Phil complimented. Wilbur felt weirdly out of place. Phil was looking directly at Techno and Techno was focused on Phil. He felt like he was watching this conversation through a screen. It was like he wasn’t even there. 

“When will we leave?” Techno asked. His voice was still the same monotone classic Technoblade-monotone-voice for the most part but his eyes were practically beaming. 

“Oh, in a few days at most. I also have a few errands to run while we’re out but you won’t mind, will you?” Phil asked Techno. 

“Uh, no. I don’t mind,” Techno said, trying to conceal how excited he was. 

“Okay, great. We’ll start preparing for our trip after dinner,” Phil said, giving Techno a small smile. “Maybe while we’re out we can get some more of those Greek mythology books that you like. Would you like that?” 

“Yeah… yeah, I’d like that,” Techno said, making eye contact with Phil and giving a smile. Both of them hadn’t even looked at Wilbur. “What will we need to bring for the trip?” Techno asked after a moment. 

“Besides swords, pickaxes, torches, amour, and food, we’ll need emeralds because I want to trade with the villagers. We’ll need some other things but that’s the main stuff,” Phil replied. “For food, I was thinking—” Phil started but he was cut off by Tommy wailing from upstairs. Phil sighed and glanced over at Wilbur and was about to get up.

“I’ll handle it,” Wilbur rushes out and stands up, “I’m done anyway,” Wilbur walks away from the table before Phil can give any input with his empty plate in hand. Wilbur was grateful that he could leave the situation. He was being treated like he wasn’t even there. Wilbur sat his dirty dish down in the sink and walked briskly up the stairs. When Wilbur had reached Tommy’s door, he was greeted by loud cries. He pushed the door open and walked over to the crib. 

“Hey, bubs. I’m back,” Wilbur said. Tommy opened his eyes and saw Wilbur. Tommy stopped crying as loudly. “Hey, little guy,” Wilbur said when Tommy opened his eyes. 

Wilbur leaned over and picked up Tommy. Wilbur rocked him back and forth. “There’s no need for that anymore,” Wilbur said while wiping the tears off of Tommy’s face with the sleeve of his sweater. Tommy’s cries were reduced to small whimpers as Wilbur continued to rock him back and forth. 

Once Tommy had calmed down, for the most part, Wilbur walked to his room with Tommy in his arms. Wilbur stood in the middle of his room and rocked Tommy until he stopped crying. Tommy looked up at Wilbur with big, blue eyes. 

“There you are, little guy,” Wilbur said smiling and he slightly tickled Tommy’s stomach. This made Tommy start to giggle. “Oh, so you’re ticklish?” Wilbur asked. Wilbur tickled Tommy which resulted in screechy giggles from Tommy. Tommy tried to wiggle away but it was futile against Wilbur’s grasp. Wilbur’s room was filled with giggles from the two boys. Tommy’s laugh was screechy giggles that easily filled the silent room. Wilbur was laughing along with Tommy. His laugh was more of a chuckle that turned into laughing.

That’s how Phil found the two boys. He opened the door to Wilbur’s room to find Wilbur standing in the middle of his room. He was standing an equal distance from his bed, that set on one side of the room, and his desk, that sat on the opposite side of his room. Wilbur’s window was on the opposite wall from his door, so when you enter Wilbur’s room you are immediately greeted with either sunlight streaming through the huge window or great, big, closed curtains that cover the huge window. This time Phil was greeted by sunlight streaming through the blinds. The sunlight shone onto the side of both of his sons. The scene in front of him was so surreal. Wilbur and Tommy were laughing with each other in their own little world. Smiles adorned both of their faces as the sunlight kissed the sides of their face. Both of them seemed to have not noticed Phil had pushed open Wilbur’s door and was watching both of them from afar because Wilbur was still ticking Tommy and they were both still laughing the same. Their laughter filled the small room. 

Suddenly, Wilbur stopped tickling Tommy and stopped laughing. He must have sensed someone watching them because Wilbur pulled Tommy closer to his chest and turned towards the door. Tommy was still lightly giggling as Wilbur made eye contact with Phil. Wilbur realized that it was Phil and his gaze softened but he still held onto Tommy just as protectively as before. 

“Hey,” Phil said softly. He was trying not to break the serene atmosphere of the room.

“Hey,” Wilbur said just as softly. Tommy was looking up at Wilbur with confused eyes. 

“I just wanted to show you how to feed Tommy,” Phil said as he held up Tommy’s bottle that was full of milk. “I already made the bottle with this special powder that I got from a surrounding village that is specially made for infants, but I’ll show you how to make a bottle later. Let’s just focus on feeding Tommy first, okay?” As he said this he stepped fully into the room instead of standing in the doorway. 

“Okay,” Wilbur said and nodded in agreement. Phil walked over to Wilbur. Phil gently took Tommy from his hands. Phil supported Tommy’s body with his left hand while he lifted the bottle toward Tommy. Tommy immediately grabbed the nipple of the bottle with his mouth. 

“Just support his body weight and his head when he needs it. He’ll do the rest of the work, okay?” Phil asked. He passed Tommy to Wilbur, making sure that Tommy didn’t drop the bottle. 

“Okay,” Wilbur said softly as he cradled Tommy against his chest. Tommy had let go of the bottle in the repositioning, so Phil had grabbed the bottle. Once Tommy had gotten situated in Wilbur’s arms, Wilbur reached out and grabbed the bottle from Phil’s hand. Wilbur offered the bottle in front of Tommy and he immediately took it. He latched onto the bottle and started sucking it down. 

“I think I’m going to start feeding him soft food tomorrow. We’ll start small. He’s been teething. His second front tooth is coming in so I think we should start to get him off the bottle,” Phil said after a few moments of silence. 

Wilbur nodded but didn’t say anything. He was holding his tongue so he wouldn’t say anything that he would regret. To be honest, Wilbur was in a sour mood and he was trying not to show it. Wilbur knew what they were talking about at dinner. He knew what it meant. Phil was going to leave for a day or two with Techno. This wasn’t new, but now there was Tommy. Before, Phil would just leave him at home by himself. This left Wilbur to his own devices. Wilbur had learned how to survive on his own for days at a time, but now there was Tommy. He would have to take care of Tommy by himself. Wilbur was eleven and really just met Tommy today. Tomorrow Wilbur would learn how to take care of Tommy by himself because he knew his father was going to leave in a few days and he was going to be the one caring for him. 

Tommy drew Wilbur out of his thoughts by finishing the bottle and letting go of it. Wilbur took the bottle from Tommy and handed it to Phil. 

“Good job, buddy,” Phil said to Wilbur. Wilbur just nodded in response. Phil gave Wilbur a pacifier, “If he gets too loud just put this in his mouth. He should quiet down.” 

“Ah, okay,” Wilbur said as he took the pacifier from Phil. 

“Well, okay. I’ll be back to change Tommy later tonight. I have to go and help Techno pack. Techno seems to forget that he needs to bring clothes too, not just a sword and amour. But you’ll be alright, right?” Phil asked but it was more of a rhetorical question, for he had already made the answer in his mind. 

‘Techno, it’s always about Techno, isn’t it?’ Wilbur thought to himself. Wilbur wasn’t mad at Techno though. Did he envy Techno? Yes, but he didn’t hate Techno. Though he was mad, Wilbur realized it wasn’t Techno’s fault. 

“Yeah, we’ll be alright,” Wilbur said, putting on his best fake smile. Phil smiled back at him and walked towards his door. 

Once Phil was on the other side of the doorway he said, “That’s my boy.” After that, he closed the door. 

Wilbur let out a breath he didn’t even know that he was holding. He looked down at Tommy and said in a soft voice, “He just doesn’t get it, does he?” Wilbur was angry and sad but there was no time for that as he had Tommy to care for that. Wilbur realized that Tommy, who was usually very bubbly, seemed to be very tired. Tommy looked like he needed to sleep. Wilbur knew that the sun was just now disappearing behind the faraway mountains but he would call it early tonight. He was exhausted and it seemed that so was Tommy. +

Wilbur walked over to his desk and put the pacifier down on the desk. He decided that he wouldn’t need it tonight seeming that Tommy was already tired. Wilbur then walked over to his bed and pulled back the comforter. He slid into bed with Tommy in his arms. He pulled Tommy protectively against his chest, as to protect Tommy from the monsters in the night or nightmares that could plague his head. Tommy rested his head against Wilbur’s shoulder and gave him a sleepy smile. Wilbur smiled back at Tommy. 

“Goodnight, Tommy,” Wilbur said softly as he pulled Tommy somehow closer to his chest. Tommy let out some sort of sleepy baby gurgle as a response. Wilbur highly doubted that Phil was going to come back up to his room to change Tommy. He decided that Phil would probably get too caught up with helping Techno and his upcoming adventure he would forget about Tommy as he headed off to sleep. But that was something that Wilbur could worry about tomorrow. 

Wilbur watched as the sunlight that streamed through the blinds of his window slowly drifted off, leaving darkness and comfortable silence that welcomed Tommy and Wilbur into sleep. Tommy fell asleep in Wilbur’s embrace quickly. Wilbur felt the soft rise and fall of Tommy’s chest and heard the small huffs of air as he slipped off into sleep.


End file.
